


【Ai游Ai无差】对韵

by mshr



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Other, 无差
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshr/pseuds/mshr
Summary: 存档，ooc自避。风格尝试，怪味。仅想象了一种可能，他们可能不一定是这样的相处方式。
Relationships: Ai | Ignis & Fujiki Yuusaku, Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku





	【Ai游Ai无差】对韵

**Author's Note:**

> 存档，ooc自避。  
> 风格尝试，怪味。  
> 仅想象了一种可能，他们可能不一定是这样的相处方式。

围院细雨，独坐阴沉天。

木几扁平搁置于身前廊下，木几还在眼前，木几不在眼前。

雨倾斜着被木檐扯开帘角，庭芳发幽香，蝉声穿石*。

廊下人静坐木几后，半阖目，瞑与不瞑间。

人只顾垂眸沉思，直到身影自转角出现，和服束发，木屐踩在脚下，在屋下回廊中也不脱下，不合礼制地拖沓出踏踏声响。布料平整似新衣，走近，然后坐于几对面，鞋子斜过来磕在木制地上阁。

他抬眼，身影晃动着投射于眼底，视线中又有了事物。像陈旧的电脑重新开机，像暂眠的人恍惚醒来。

Ai就在他的对面，藤木游作缓缓意识到。

它见他注意到自己，正捻开笑微微把身子朝前凑。

此情此景，两者之间需要一些没必要的解释，他只朝它看回去，「昼长无事做。*」

实在太久了。在这里太久了。

他望向檐外雨水霖霖，天色阴沉沉一片昼夜不明。

无意识间缓缓落入陷阱，对一尘不变逐渐失去感知。世界暂停于一个动态的当下，然后时间把瞬间又慢慢抹成一张白纸。

先是雨停了，长久的白噪音变成了自动忽略的一个频道。然后昼夜再也不变，永恒阴沉天，明于灭逐渐在眼中相差无几。

Ai带着当年soltis的模样瞧着他，只是答道，「变化万千，速流最上川。*」

它说盛夏已去。然后它抬手，指尖指着天。他看着Ai的袖子沿着手臂的角度滑落下来，皱拢在一处。

大的变动随即来临，圆月视线可及地升起，带着天幕一同旋转，最终停在手指所指的位置，然后夜色又散去一些，暗淡的太阳无声地出现，没有常理地移动，慢慢逗留在月的旁边。

它完成它在天际的绘画，回过头来。游作并未对此大感惊骇，只眨眨眼，配合脖颈微小的幅度完成了一个点头。「东边太阳，西边月亮*」他说着，把目光下移，恰好一地菜花黄*。藤木游作这样想着。

他们是星球上唯一的观察者，在一早就被上帝抛弃的伊甸园扮演造物主。

这里是世界遗失的角落。他在Ai战败后沿着伊格尼斯的粉碎程序追踪过去，及时分析出了电子界数据密度不均衡的地方不知他的到来是太早还是太晚或是刚刚好，藤木游作用将自己全盘电子化的方式进入了混沌的核心。

结果就是这样，毁灭程序被中止了，代价也是这样，未被完全毁灭的电子界连带着他们逸散的数据一道坍缩，像浴缸里飞出的一个泡泡，在vrains的世界中形成了独立的空间。

从此这个世界中只剩下他们。

藤木游作可以选择，他可以选择离开这里，在他离开的瞬间这个泡泡就会消失，连带着Ai一起。

这个空间异常巧妙地靠混乱的程序互相作用，就像踩上地雷的机关而未抬起，没有回头的可能。

最终他长久地留在这里，也许穿着制服晕倒在工厂的身体已经化为骨骸，也许电庭已过百年。

然后日子久了便慢慢习惯，所有的情绪搅拌进生活的分秒，沉淀为灵魂与生俱来的修行。

生命是自由的吗？生命无往不受禁锢。

于是逻辑陈列完毕，如此亦是称得上好的选择，于是他成为了岁月的见证者，而非为着什么牺牲。

寂静星球自然无人见仁见智。

［还缺了星星。］Ai这样说着。指向日月的手缩回，然后覆盖在脸上，遮住了隐约透着光的眼睛。

等它缓缓放下，颇为俊朗的脸上露出一个孔洞，Ai挖下了它的眼球，藤木游作看到失去填充物的空洞后链接的线路。

它把眼球放在手心递过来，荧荧微光的eye ball转了转，最后朝着他的方向。他低头，Ai的双眼正瞧着他。

一只在手中，一只仍在额发下弯起眉角冲他狡黠地笑。

此情此景该说是怪诞，但没有观察者大呼惊奇。

手中的eye ball安静地躺着，视线的焦点凝视着他。没有眉睫的阻挡，放在掌心圆滚滚一团。

太过相像，以至于他立刻想起了初见时锁起来的决斗盘，然后又觉得像黑色小人故作惊慌时瞪大的灯泡。还有都市夜间的迷雾里，以捕食者之名行引路之实的蛇瞳。

一边完好一边显得木然的脸庞望着他，藤木游作并未感到不适。对视之间，他们自然了解彼此都是旧模样。

自相观心，就如把此间繁景凝视成虚无，无论如何的Ai也都是他的Ai。

皆为表象。因为不过是表象，也就可以肆意妄为。

星球的造物主在千万个日夜造出过千万个不同的夜。

他们去过海边，藤木游作立在沙和海的交界，在浪潮一次次拍打的边缘，数据的海浪牵动着他，退去时收缩的力道让他几乎跌上一跤。

立足不稳间，潮湿的海沙拱起一个包，紫色的章鱼从里面探头出来，顺便用爬足把他彻底拽倒。

他们去过欧洲的城堡，Ai化作的黑猫在楼梯旋转间从他的怀里跃下。他一步一步沿着没有尽头的阶梯向下走，猫就贴着他的脚步，尾巴一松一紧地缠着它。绒绒的皮毛勾在脚踝，让人痒得一缩。

他们去过世界天涯海角。

他们在山巅饮酒，藤木游作觉得冷，于是乞力马扎罗温暖如初春，雪依旧地飘落。

他们想看群星划过，于是穿行宇宙中，俯视星辰银河，Ai觉得宇航服烦人，抬手之间两者的头盔便消失了。

最终他感到自己已经老了，千万个时间粒子飞过，高中生永远不会再有成年的一天。但是他的眼神已经老去，科技都市下成长的后代，在殊途之中作出了与祖辈同样的选择，血脉中对漫长封建岁月下蝉鸣晓月的欣赏，让他们最终回到木构的飞檐下。

对韵吟诵，唱着一首和歌。

Ai托举着眼球放在他的面前，他不知看了多久，淡淡的颜色，像一颗小星。

我这颗星，何处寄宿啊？*是Ai在问他。它知道他的答案，和以前一样故作好奇。

Ai知他不过表面机锋，人工智能也不曾深入钻研。藤木游作一听便知它信口应和皆是最脍炙人口的经典，想来也是检索之下最为人传诵的句，乐得与它谈春夏秋冬，谈花鸟鱼虫。

游作欲笑，轻哼化作一声鼻息。［雁莫着声，我亦旅人。*］

Ai只摇头，［既已黄昏，何不看蔷薇处处。*］

它看外面，手中的星也一同转过去。天边已经架起违背规律的海市蜃楼，电庭的都市光华点点掩映在天幕上。

遥想故乡路，欲向故乡归。*

玻璃般的星和深绿的瞳孔一道映出他们熟悉又无比久远的万家灯火。

摇曳着，同庭中小池水波动荡涵淡一般。

游作挥挥袖子，蜃楼般的奇景很快就被他一点点擦除了。然后他在木几上接过那枚eye ball，现在星星在他的手里了。

［没有依靠的雀啊，来我这里。*］

他在明黄间看到自己淡色的倒影，粉色的额发一片棕褐，蓝色浓得像一团墨。

Ai在眼里放下他的影子，他又从Ai的眼中看到自己不曾后悔过的样子。

怀念六岁，但不怀念六岁起绵延的苦难。不感谢遭遇，但感谢六岁时你的诞生。

我依旧如此思考，我依旧如此存在。

舍弃了肉体的自己，全盘走进vr世界的自己，依旧还是自己。Ai也依旧在这里，交易砝码属于自己的这一侧摆上如此之多，已是人生中六岁之后的意外之喜。

Ai朝他瘪嘴，神色间没有玩笑意。［诗人以渲抒哀愁为美，我不喜欢。］

于是年轻人终于扬起嘴角，他挺起腰身，单手把eye ball送入檐外细雨中。他的陪伴挑眼看他举动，游作难得流露出年轻的狡猾。

庭中一片黄花绿叶，手中澄黄的瞳后，碧绿一道望向那里。

菜花开于日月下，最上川不曾带走盛夏。

凋零时节不再降临寂静岛，

有两个造物主的世界不欢迎孤独。

［不曾离别，不甚悲哀。*］游作手中攒起雨水，eye ball半浸在其中，表面显示出愉悦而软软的弧度。晕晕的光似小盏的灯，似自由的星球。

秋天不会来到，这里没有离别，也没有悲哀。

雨依旧下，雨继续下。

青蛙入池塘，噗通一声响。*

End.

————————————————————

俳句引用（顺序）:

寂静似幽冥， 蝉声尖厉不稍停， 钻透石中鸣。

舟与岸相谈 昼长无事做。

速流最上川 盛夏已流去。

东边太阳，西边月亮，一地菜花黄

我这颗星，何处寄宿啊？

雁别叫了，从今天起，我也是漂泊者。

蔷薇开处处，想似当年故乡路。

春日黄昏时，急向久别故乡归。

到我这里来玩哟，没有爹娘的麻雀。（怀念六岁）

凋零的季节，在没有离别的日子里，也不算悲哀。

闲寂古池旁，青蛙跳进水中央，扑通一声响。

**Author's Note:**

> 按顺序来讲，他们把场景设定在夏天。  
> 游作假装抱怨，没事做。   
> 然后Ai说，明明有很多变化，你看我给你造出太阳和月亮。  
> 游作一看，发现正好配上菜花黄。  
> Ai又问［我这个星星，哪里是归宿呢？］   
> 游作意思是，你明明知道，现在我们都在这个小世界里，我也是漂泊者了。   
> Ai就故意问，那你想不想现实中的家。   
> 于是游作用了怀念六岁的句子，意思是，没有父母的麻雀，来我这里吧。  
>  Ai一通文邹邹，觉得诗人都不过是欲赋新词故诉离愁。之前它引用的最上川的句子，也在说夏天离去了，它不喜欢。   
> 游作就安慰它，秋天没有到，你看满地菜花黄，这里没有离别，也不会有悲哀。


End file.
